Diffused or indirect lighting is used by imagemakers in both still and motion picture type photography. To achieve an indirect, soft type lighting effect it is desirable to first either directly or indirectly pass the light through a semi-transparent material to break up and diffuse the light rays. Such lighting is generally produced by light sources which are remote from the camera.
Each particular area to be lighted will dictate the type and intensity of light that will be needed. In some situations direct light from the light source without any alteration may be required. In other situations direct light may be too strong or cast overly distinct shadows in which case a more diffused light will be more desirable. In still other cases an even more indirect diffused light may be needed to create the proper lighting effect. It is also desirable to have a light diffuser that is a compact, self-contained unit that is easy to position and use.